


专访之后

by bazuka



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazuka/pseuds/bazuka
Summary: 《对话比利时双子星：希望你会在大力神杯前吻我》这篇的后续专访和这篇专访之后内容纯属虚构，渣和丁早早结婚并公开关系的设定，无妻无子设定。





	专访之后

**Author's Note:**

> 《对话比利时双子星：希望你会在大力神杯前吻我》这篇的后续
> 
> 专访和这篇专访之后内容纯属虚构，渣和丁早早结婚并公开关系的设定，无妻无子设定。

凯文使劲儿伸长了手脚，打了一个大大的哈欠。

艾登去送记者们出门，顺便带soja出去溜一圈。他说家里的胡萝卜就剩一根了，不够他俩晚上拌沙拉和榨汁用。凯文本来想和他一起去来着，但因为今天要接受专访的缘故他昨天连夜从曼彻斯特开车回来，睡得有点晚，一趟采访做完，彻底把电用光了。

今年是他们结婚的第五年，倘若从他们两个小年轻的时候就腻在一起偷偷处对象开始算的话，他已经和艾登在一起快八年了。八年的时间足够他们彻底了解彼此，凯文不用讲话，他眉毛动一动艾登都知道他现在心里在想什么。所以在凯文表示要陪他一起去之后，他就往人脸上亲了一口把他按回了沙发上：“我去就好，你困了就上楼睡一会儿，晚饭的时候我叫你。”

凯文实在有点累了，他顺从的躺回了沙发，目送艾登左手牵着soja右手揣上家里专门买菜用的购物袋就出了门。

说是要上楼睡，他在原地躺了半天都没动弹。最近两支队伍的赛程都很紧张，而且为了四线作战的队伍比赛可以顺利进行，平时周末的固定放假时间也随之调乱了。就说这个月，凯文就只回了他们在伦敦的家一趟，而艾登去曼市还要追溯到圣诞节前。这次艾登给他打电话问他愿不愿意一起做个采访，他虽然面度记者总是会有点紧张，但是想着艾登想做那就来吧。

自从凯文回到英超之后每次曼城对切尔西，关于他俩的流言就满天飞，真是说什么的都有。他不想理会就全当看不见，倒是艾登有时候还会关注一下主流报纸是怎么写的。看到感觉好笑的段落他还会专门发给凯文看，凯文觉得无聊，有时候就给他一个大白眼。

“我喜欢咱们俩的名字连在一起嘛。”艾登就趴在他身上撒娇，表情和家里的傻柯基一模一样。

艾登一向心大且宽容，但即使是这样他也有不喜欢的言论，比如去年横空出世的“婚姻保卫战”论，艾登当时看到报纸气得晚饭少吃了一半，他一向不喜欢八卦小报随便揣测他俩感情不和，这次连正规报社也拿这个做噱头，他就非常不高兴。

还好英超联赛风起云涌，永远不缺新闻和看点，就这档子事儿吵上一个礼拜也就差不多了。他俩这些年，也就是有一次赛后在通道里交换球衣外加吻别的时候被摄像机拍到然后上了一回太阳报的头条之外，其实也没什么能满足八卦群众的看点。所以艾登的不高兴来得汹涌去得也很快，就是没想到到了这赛季，媒体竟然老调重弹，又提这一茬。

这下艾登坐不住了，正好又有媒体试图给他俩一起做采访，艾登就托孔帕尼找了一个比较有节操和水准的报社，答应了请求。

这其中的前因后果凯文其实感觉没那么强烈，艾登打电话问他的意见，他没怎么想就答应了。能让自家柯基一号摆脱烦恼重新开心起来永远是他的第一愿望，为了这个他愿意在踢完比赛之后就马上驱车赶往伦敦，然后又一大早就爬起来给可能出现的问题打腹稿。

手机嗡得震了一下，凯文把手机举到眼前，发现是来自好友默滕斯的消息：“采访做完了吗？”

凯文每次做采访前都会紧张，通常情况下能让他情绪平复的都是拥有神奇魔力双手的艾登·阿扎尔——据称是阿扎尔家族祖传的马杀鸡手法真的很厉害。但魔法偶尔也会失灵，尤其是当艾登自己也多少有点紧张的时候，这是他们婚后第一次共同面对媒体。

于是凯文就去whatsapp上戳好友默滕斯，小个子弗拉芒人一边对着镜子修自己的胡子一边跟凯文聊天，事实证明即便是两个男人的闲聊里百分之八十也是各自听来的八卦小料。凯文抱着蘑菇干和视频那头的默滕斯一路从俱乐部更衣室聊到了国家队更衣室里。凯文说那天他最后一个从浴室出来不小心撞见萨内和斯特林两个小年轻在角落里接吻，默滕斯就哇哦一声然后告诉他托马斯在群里承认自己和蒂博已经睡过了。

这条八卦的确劲爆，然而默滕斯还攒着一个更大的招没有放，他神秘兮兮的凑近了镜头，压低了声音问凯文：“艾登呢？没在家吗？”

凯文转头看一眼：“他在厨房给ciroc煮肉吧好像，怎么了？”

默滕斯：“埃克赛尔也有新情况了，和索尔根。”

凯文感觉一口气没喘上来差点自己把自己呛死，他咳嗽了半天，可能是声音太大，就听房间外面艾登的声音由远及近：“Kev！亲爱的你要喝水吗？”

凯文二话不说掐断了视频，他咳得满脸通红，推门进来的艾登已经倒好了一杯温水，看他这个样子连忙递给了他：“怎么了？”

“没事没事。”凯文连忙摇头。

“你不说我也知道，是不是蒂博和托马斯的事？”艾登得意洋洋，翻身上了另一边的床。

虽然很不爽自己可能是最后一个知道这个八卦的人，但是一想到艾登被另一件大事蒙在鼓里，凯文顿时心里平衡了，他含糊着和艾登一起聊了几句关于蒂博的事就抓紧时间睡了。

现在艾登出门，正是继续讨论这件事的最佳时机。凯文在沙发上翻了个身，把自己当年和艾登异地恋的时候发短息的功力使了出来，两根拇指上下打字飞快，要默滕斯给他说得具体一些。

“具体的谁也不知道。我猜就是在一个联赛里又距离不远吧。”默滕斯回道：“你当初不也是这么和艾登搞到一起去的？”

那怎么能一样。凯文撇撇嘴。他和艾登一起在切尔西的时候不说整个英超联赛，就是切尔西内部都至少还有库尔图瓦当他俩的电灯泡，但是要说一点近水楼台的意思没有那倒也不是，只能说他和艾登就是互相看对眼了，或许和时间地点有关，但凯文觉得倘若转换身份和相遇的时机，只要见到艾登那双笑起来就亮晶晶的绿眼睛，他就会和当初的自己一样瞬间沦陷。

“埃克赛尔是个好小伙。”凯文评价道，“就是不知道toto要怎么跟他哥交代了。”

凯文的丈夫艾登·阿扎尔作为阿扎尔家四兄弟的老大，是个标标准准不折不扣的弟控，凯文一度觉得那个用来拷打自己男朋友的经典问题放在他家的话就应该是弟弟和自己掉水里了他会先救谁，而艾登会回答什么凯文觉得他一点也不想知道。

但其实toto也已经26岁了，这个年纪谈恋爱怎么着也算不上是早恋，凯文认为艾登其实就是紧张过度，毕竟他自己20岁的时候就已经和凯文陷入热恋，21岁就躺在一个被窝里畅想未来的两人世界里怎么度过，当时的艾登胸无大志，除了希望和恋人顺利结婚之外就是希望结婚之后可以再养上一只狗子，好在几年过去了，婚结的挺圆满，狗子现在正被牵着在外面溜着跑。

或许再过几年，等他和艾登都退役了，可以考虑再收养一个小孩。凯文想到，艾登喜欢小动物，喜欢孩子，喜欢热热闹闹的大家庭，他以前巴望着三个弟弟以后结了婚可以给他生几个侄子来玩，现在看来这个愿望实现的可能性得打上一个大问号。

艾登胳膊里夹着soja走进客厅的时候就见他那半个小时之前承诺自己会上楼补觉的丈夫这会儿还在原地没有产生哪怕半米的位移，就是姿势从坐着变成了趴在了沙发上，裤子掉了半个屁股。

这是凯文让艾登莫名其妙的小习惯之一：在家里的时候尽自己所能的不好好穿裤子。一开始艾登以为是他不喜欢居家服的裤子太紧了，就给他换成不用弹力线而是依靠纽扣和拉链的裤子，但凯文还是可以把它穿到以极其危险的角度挂在屁股上，并且保证不掉下来（怎么做到的？）

他弯腰把购物袋和激动的soja放到地上，并跟随着后者的脚步一起扑到了沙发上那个人的身上，凯文被突如其来的生命重量压得从胸腔里挤出了一声气音，然后就感觉屁股上挨了不轻不重的一巴掌。

“你干嘛？”他转身搂住身上的两只柯基，soja热情的凑上来给他洗了一把脸，艾登笑得不行，也对准凯文的嘴巴亲了一口。

“说真的艾登，我觉得你和soja都需要减肥了。”凯文艰难的撑着脑袋，小柯基一听减肥两个字就感觉自己碗里的狗粮不保，连忙踩着主人的脸跑着去了餐厅，艾登一边笑一边扯了纸巾给凯文擦脸：“我可以向你保证今天soja出门的时候没有踩到不该踩的东西。”

他不提还好，一提凯文顿时炸毛了，金发的弗拉芒人冲到卫生间好好洗了个脸，出来的时候艾登还倚着墙对他笑。

他走过去抬腿踢了艾登屁股一脚，无视某人故意的大呼小叫径自上了楼，艾登知道他这回是真的要去睡觉了，听见楼上的卧室门咔哒一声被关上，他转身过去捡起刚刚放在地上的袋子，哼着歌进了厨房。

他是真的觉得好幸福。

艾登从认识凯文的时候就觉得自己会很喜欢这个朋友，和他真正确定恋爱关系两个月之后他就笃定他们会共度一生，受自己父母的影响，虽然他认为真正和伴侣交换戒指许下誓言才算是真的结婚了，但身边没有这个仪式也一起生活了很多年的情侣也很多，老实说他一开始没抱着凯文真的能答应他，从他们搬到一起同居的第一天开始艾登就在心里告诉自己这以后就是他的家庭，他和凯文，或许以后还会有几只猫猫狗狗。

但事情进展的出乎意料的顺利，他们在度过了热恋期之后感情也丝毫未减，他们一起踢过欧洲杯，又一起踢了世界杯，他在国王面前向凯文求婚，他永远记得那天凯文眼睛里的光和笑容，他们在伦敦和曼彻斯特都买了新家，两座房子都是他们花了心思认真装饰的。休假的时候两个人就一起出去旅行，从夏威夷的海到冰岛的极光，有些景色他记得，有些他已经忘了，但他始终都记得掌心里的另一只手，侧头去看的时候另一双蓝色的眼睛，和翘起来圆润可爱的鼻头。

说不定过几年，等他和凯文退役了......

他洗菜的手慢了下来，脸上抑制不住的露出了一个傻笑。

说不定可以一起收养一个孩子呢？凯文是独生子，从小就只跟足球为伴，他觉得凯文有时候也挺怕孤单的。他又想起之前凯文因为伤病而在家休养的那几天，他好不容易抽出时间跑到曼彻斯特，一开家门就看到无精打采的金色脑袋在沙发上发呆，看到他的时候眼睛都亮了起来。

等合格的家庭煮夫艾登·阿扎尔先生终于摘下围裙舒了一口气的时候，外面的天已经差不多黑了。尽情睡饱了午觉的凯文趿拉着拖鞋从楼上慢吞吞走下来，正好对上自家爱人一脸求表扬的骄傲小表情。

凯文哼了一声，假装不乐意的过去看了一眼艾登准备了几个小时的大餐，老实说只有中间那盘沙拉和蔬菜汁是符合营养师要求的，但是今天两口子难得一起放假，管他的。

两个大人在吃饭，Ciroc和soja也跑到了餐厅，艾登总忍不住用桌上的食物给小狗加餐，凯文说了他几次也不说了，就让他不要夹味道太重的东西给soja。Ciroc绕着主人的脚边走了两圈之后就乖乖盘在椅子下面趴着了，凯文低头看她一眼，就继续吃自己的饭，间或点头附和艾登说的话。

等晚上十点两个人都洗漱完毕躺在床上准备睡觉的时候，凯文才恍然反应过来明天他就要开车回曼市了，之后的赛程说不定更密集，下次见到艾登大概就直接是在赛场上了。

他在被子里翻了个身，艾登在看手机，见他把放下书眼镜也摘了还以为他要睡了，扭头一看蓝眼睛里一点睡意也没有。

“怎么了？”艾登低声问。

凯文摇摇头，这张脸他已经看了七八年了，如果算上刚认识的时候，那时间就更长了，但还是没看够，不仅不够，这会儿甚至有点舍不得。

艾登也放下手机滑进被子里，和凯文面对面躺着，他的凯文从16岁之后就再也没变过，27岁了披着球衣站在绿茵场上的时候还是和当初的那个少年一模一样，让他心动。

凯文看艾登嘴角动了动，一副想说什么又咽回去的表情，就笑了一下问他：“你又怎么了？”

艾登眨眨眼，凑近了凯文小声道：“Kev，我觉得toto好像恋爱了。”

凯文：“......”

艾登忧心忡忡：“但是他不跟我讲，Kev，你有没有听到过什么风声啊？”

凯文翻了个大白眼，把被子往脸上一蒙：“没有。你赶紧睡吧！”

艾登对着被子叹了口气，他转身关掉床头灯后也闭上眼睛，酝酿睡意。

一片静谧之中凯文的被子忽然动了动，接着弗拉芒人那压低了也仍然像个高中生的声音清晰的响了起来：“艾登，”他说道，“如果我和toto一起掉到了水里，你救谁？”

 

END.


End file.
